


the anticipation is killing me

by BinchJuice



Series: when all is said and done [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Phone Calls & Telephones, Reunions, well... almost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BinchJuice/pseuds/BinchJuice
Summary: His family is at rest, and despite all odds, Leorio doesn't hate him for ignoring him for so very long. Kurapika will reunite with him shortly, but that doesn't make his nerves go away.A continuation of 'what comes next?'
Series: when all is said and done [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195919
Kudos: 1





	the anticipation is killing me

Kurapika fidgeted on the train platform. It felt like forever ago since he’d last stepped foot in Yorknew, the events that occurred there seemed like they had happened in a dream. Huffing out a breath, he fiddled with his cufflinks, having set his small suitcase aside. He briefly allowed himself the comparison of himself and of Leorio when they’d first met. The man had had medical supplies in his briefcase as opposed to Kurapika’s sparse gathering of clothes, but the thought still made the tiniest of smiles flicker across his face. There one second and gone the next.

His chest tightened as he finally worked up the nerves to pull his phone out and press the call button. The tone rang for about three seconds before Leorio picked up. “Leorio.” Kurapika murmured, the words he’d meticulously prepared on the train dying in his throat.

“Hey, Pika.” Leorio answered, sounding slightly distracted. If Kurapika strained his ears, he thought he might be able to hear voices on the other end. He definitely heard that crash though as immediately Leorio barked out, “Cut it out you two! I’m on the phone!” Leorio’s voice was slightly muffled, presumably because he’d pulled the phone away from him to speak, but Leorio had never been a quiet man. 

_“Who’d possibly want to talk to you, old man?”_ That voice was even quieter, and it sounded vaguely like Killua. His voice had gotten deeper. What had he seen since Kurapika had last laid eyes on him? Something deep in Kurapika’s heart pulled at the thought.

Leorio went straight into bickering with Killua and when Kurapika closed his eyes, he could almost believe he was there. He hadn’t realized that he’d started sniffling until he heard Leorio address him again. “Yo, Kurapika, you okay?”

_“Wait! You’re on the phone with Kurapika?!”_ And that had to be Gon, and Kurapika couldn’t help a ragged gasp. _“I wanna talk to him!”_

“Be patient, you little brat!” Leorio said with no small amount of fondness in his tone. “Kurapika?”

“I’m here, I’m here.” And Kurapika had no idea which concept he meant by that. He was here as in still on the line, he was here in Yorknew. He was just _here_.

“Yeah?”

“I just got off the train. I’m _here_.”

“Holy shit, why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Leorio said, almost accusingly. Kurapika felt the slightest twinge of annoyance, the first emotion he’d really been able to identify in forever. 

“I didn’t have service, Leorio.”

“You could’ve texted or something. We could’ve met you at the station.” Leorio countered, rising to the old, but familiar bait.

“Well, I’m telling you now, aren’t I?” Kurapika could feel his breath quicken in his chest. He hadn’t really talked to somebody in so long. With some distance put between him and the mass grave of his clan, he felt the keen knife of loneliness he’d long been ignoring. The longer he was even on the phone with Leorio, the more he just wanted to be there. To see someone with even a marginally friendly face. Anyone but black market dealers, or collectors, or the wretched face he saw when he looked in the mirror.

“We’ll all be there in fifteen minutes!” Leorio spoke, voice coming out in a rush. Kurapika’s hand tightened on the phone. For once, he didn’t want to hang up. He didn’t want to be alone. Yet still, Leorio gave him a quick, “See you in a bit!” Before he hung up.

Kurapika continued to hold the phone up to his ear, listening to the dial tone, breaths coming in shallower. This… this was really happening. What was he doing? None of this felt real, and it was overwhelming and—

He’d been alone for so long. It was a choice he thought would make it better but Kurapika was starting to think the opposite was going to be proven true. How was he supposed to talk to any of these people? A voice, that sounded suspiciously like Pairo, whispered at the back of his skull, _an apology would be a good start. Then you can go from there_. Then he could go from there. No plan to keep track of, no deadlines to stick to, just vagueness. 

Kurapika didn’t feel ready. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever feel completely ready. Yet still, when he saw a familiar trio with an unfamiliar girl find him amongst the crowd, Kurapika squared up his shoulders. He schooled his face and bent to pick up his suitcase, slipping his phone back into his pocket. It was time, and there was no backing out now.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think I was ever going to post a second part to my last hxh fanfic, and yet here we are! this one is a fair bit shorter than the last, but that's because if i do end up continuing this series, this is an interlude for the next part! if i don't, then its just short and i dont know what to tell you ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
